From Elizabeth to the Red Queen
by evilblackcat13
Summary: Warning: Contains many OCS and back story Basically, the story is about Elizabeth Coté, an ex-military, trying to get back her sister back from her kidnapping. She discovers an underground organization dressed up as a murderous TV Show. Will she prove her worth?


My name is Elizabeth Côté. At first, working for the Umbrella Security Services is the greatest deal i can ever have. However it did not started that way.

Alice and i are very close and so when she was kidnapped , i was worried sick about her. A chance i got the "Find Friends" app so i could track her to the bastards who took her. I jumped in my 2004 Ford Mustang and drove to where those cock suckers took her. Armed with the Tanto Famine, i ran to this abandoned building on the Mitan Island.

I look at this abandoned building. It looked like if there was at some point some huge insane asylum on this island and now it was left to decay. It's boarded up for sure and i don't understand how can anyone even enter this building or as that matter. Seeing this dark and gloomy building, i couldn't help myself but to whisper : Sis… where are you?

Seeing no other way to get in there, i broke the boarded wooden door. I couldn't expect such a disgusting smell that lied ahead. I nearly vomited at the first sniff of this putrid odor. I thought : "Man, what the fuck is that smell…It feels…rotten.." It seems like there was a bleached out smell of rot. Even if i can't stand it, i can't just stand there doing nothing either.

I continued inspecting the building even with the repulsive scent through the air. I kept walking in those putrid industrial corridor and kept complaining like : Seriously, who failed to clean this place up? The moment i said that, i stepped into something. It felt like a gooey and liquid like substance under my converse. It smelled like iron and flesh. I looked down to my now wet feet and asked : is that blood?

I was going to turn into the next hallway but there was an heavy armed guard was carryings an UMP 45 but he was holding on to a conversation on a walkie talkie. I overheard the man on the side saying something like " All right, you heard the boss. If you see anyone, shoot them down." in which the guard replied " Roger that, sir". To calm myself, i whispered : What the fuck dude? All right Liz, you can do this! Just take him out with your combat knife and then you can take his UMP 45. You done this for 6 years now, you should be be fine. I sneaked passed him and waited the right opportunity to strike him down. Ironically for him, his last words were : "Ah man! Fuck me! This is boring as shit!" I stabbed him 2 times in the jugular vein and watched him bleed to death. All the fun of holding a gun came back to me. I was slightly aroused by remembering all that fire power in the machine gun. I surprised myself saying : "Hi baby! I missed you!" after kissing the gun. I wasn't alone though. Another guard screamed : "Intruder alert! I Repeat intruder alert!"

I shot him twice when his buddy started to empty the clip on me. I took cover on the same wall i was hiding before and spend only two bullets for each enemies i saw. I made a run for the staircase in the middle of this bloodstained hallway and took cover with the door. All enemies were cleared and so i moved to the upper floor.

I ran through the staircase and spotted a guard coming down. I missed him. He yelled "My leg" and i executed him on the spot. I saw the upper floor was clear and i pondered : Ugh! If only i could reach the security room! I realized there was a directional sign right in front of me telling where it was. "Well, that's convenient!", i gasped.

In this room, i saw a man murmuring a song to himself while holding a plush that seemed not to match with the putrid ,gross and claustrophobic atmosphere of the place. He sang to himself the theme of "My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic" and didn't seem to notice me. I creeped closer holding my knife out. The man looked he was in his late 30's. He had teary green eyes framed with a pixel-like pair of glasses and a sideways brushed brown hipster hair-do. He was wearing this dark contemporary coat with a clean cut pair of jeans folded at the ankle that fashions rainbow studs and the Cutie mark of Rainbow Dash. His fragility was even more softened by his gray V-neck cardigan, white stripped shirt and a tie of what i now belive is his favourite pony. He saw my reflection and froze in fear. I moved closer to him. That man looked very wimpy, rocking back and forth singing faster that song to comfort himself because he was nearly wetting himself while he cuddles his plush of Rainbow Dash.

" Stay Back! " , he cried out.

He tried to pull his gun on me but i was quicker and i pulled my knife under his throat.

"All right, ass hole! Where's my sister?", i barked.  
" W-what?", he wept.  
"My sister , you piece of shit! ", i yelled while i took out a picture of my sweet little Alice. " You kidnapped her and brought her here and now you shall tell me where she is!"  
" She is really… really cute. But i don't know what you are talking about!", he cried out.  
"Don't act dumb!", i replied.  
" I swear i don't know what you are talking about ! I'm just a film director!" he cried out loud.

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall black mass entered the room and already suffocated the atmosphere of the room. He closed the door behind him. That man was insanely tall wearring all black clothes and wore a pair of retangular desinger sunglasses and had commed back blond hair. Something felt wrong about this man around his 50's. I must had been dreaming because his eyes felt like it pirced through my soul and has an hellish tone to them. I picked the brony off the floor and decided to take him hostage.

"Francis, i thought you would at least been able to defend yourself… how disappointing…", said the tall man to his colleague. 

" Tell me where my sister is or I'll cut him like a pig! " i shouted pulling my hostage closer to me.

His laugh gave me chills down my spine and i tried to keep my cool and not shudder.

" Do what pleases you." said the man while slightly grinning. " However, it would be a shame that something will happen to your sister, Elizabeth Coté."

I was shocked. How did he knew my name? Then, he pulls out iphone and show facetime discution. On the other side of the discution is Alice tied to a chair while heavy armoured men was around her carrying some assault rifles pointed at her head.

" A-lice?", i said in disbelief.

"Liz?", she asked in a tearful tone.

"Alice ! Oh my god Alice! Hang in there!" , i replied in a worried tone.

"Liz! Oh my god! Help me!", she cried out.

"Hang in there sis! I'm gonna get you, I swear!", i cried out in anger.

That mysterious man closes the discution brutaly.I could not contain myself and bitter tears of hate poured down my cheeks and i threw my hostage away.

"What did you to her?", i mumbled.

He grinned while Frank looked confused out of his mind of what is going on.

"You son of a bitch!", yelled before attacking.

I charged at him with my knife. He was blindingly fast for an old man. I tried several attack but it was no use. He dashed right at me and hit me with the palm of his hand. I felt like my sternum and my lungs were compressed by this one move. I barley was able to stand up or even breathe. I cough out blood and almost vomited onto the floor. He came close to me and grabbed my throat. I was done for. I tried to say " please , i'll do anything " .

"Seriously man, let her go!", said Frank.

The moment i thought i was going to die, I dropped to the floor.

" You are right, for once.", replied the imposing man. " She might be useful."

I stood up finaly catching my breath and the man said : " I will give you back your sister on one condition."

"What is it?" i gasped.  
" You survive this game and maybe I'll let her go." he said before he walked way.  
"Hey! Wait up!", i tried to yell. "What game? What fucking game?"  
"Well, You could have asked me about it, you know!", replied Francis slightly angered by being ignored." I am the one who created the show ' Hell on Earth: Destination Epic Doom' and here you are all asking him and stuff."  
" What is this game about?", i replied.  
"Yeah… this game is like a more epic version of any survival game movies in which you have to fight for your life.", he explained. "Although i hate that dude took a pon him to make it an actual bloodbath and murder. Like, geesh!"  
"Just like the Hunger g….Wait… What?", i replied in surprise.  
"That man turn.." , he tried to reply right when i freaked out.  
"Actual killings for entertainment!", i yelled in shock.  
"Yup!", replied nervously Frank. "Because this tests most of the people that comes here for their survival skills and will recruit anyone that survived to become mercenaries."  
"That means those who 'comes here' were actually kidnapped and survived became mercenaries, right?", i said while trying to understand what's going on.  
"Yup! And those who failed: died. Or got injected with a weird needle and is moved somewhere underground.", replied the brony.  
"Why?", i asked.  
"I don't know but… we got zombies!", replied Frank cheerfully.

I was even more confused by that stupid game then before.

"Bitches love zombies!" said Francis while grinning like an idiot.

After all my confusion, I made my decision.

"All right , I'll play your stupid game!", i said to the director of this sick game.  
"Hey!", replied Francis in anger after i called his game stupid.  
"I'll do anything to get my sister back.", i said while trying to leave the room.  
"Hey! Listen!", he said tenderly while grabbing my arm. " I think that we are not properly introduced. My name is Francis Tremblay."  
"Nice to meet you…", i replied blushing by this sudden move. " I'm Liz Coté. And yeah.. who is that other dude anyway?"  
" His name is Albert Wesker. ", replied the Rainbow Dash fan boy. "Truth is : I don't know much about him but there's something very eerie about that guy. "  
"You're telling me! Anyway, ciao! ", i replied while giggling a little.

I was off and completed their stupid game. There was indeed some zombies around "Round 2". I survived all their challenges along the side of my sweet little sister. We were the two left from all the three stages and so i bribed both big cheese to keep me and my sis. It worked.

After the show finished, that Wesker dude came at me and said what i expected from his wimpy business partner.

" Your capabilities are quite remarkable from someone that experienced only 6 years in the military forces. Furthermore, it is quite exceptional that you had been able to teach your sister in a matter of seconds."  
"Anything for survival, right?", i tried to reply formally.  
"I have an offer for you : you can be engaged as a member of the Umbrella Security Services.", he proposed.  
" What's the pay like?", i said not believing a word he said.  
"Depending on the assignment : around 1000$ and 100 000$ . ", he responded.  
" Annually?", I replied.  
" Daily." he responded coldly.

I could not believe my ears. Here i was employed at Urban Outfitters and a man proposed a job that pays more then what i can do in a year around one day. At this rate, i could finally leave with my sister and live tougher without my irresponsible dad. However, i had to make up my mind.

"I have to think about it." , i said. " I like the offer but i need to check with someone before that and so .. Can i have your number?"

He agreed to give his number and i drove to this horrible place that i used to call "home".  
One would believe that a street that bares the name of Cadillac would be chick but it was far from that. We could say i grew up in a "broken house" but it's way beyond broken at this point. My mother died in 2009 of breast cancer and so, my dad moved to a poor triplex on Cadillac street. When my mom was in the hospital, he screwed with many other whores. He claimed he was poor but he would go to the restaurant with that bitch i had to call "step-mother". Plus, he drunk some Jack like a fish and smoked a pact of Marlboro cigarettes daily. He would give more attention to this cum dumpster then his actual children. This is why i worked : my dad would stay on the "Bien-être social" and not look for a job. I replaced mom somehow and took care of my dearest little sister.

I entered and i was welcomed with some horrible news.

"Hello sweetie!", said the bitch of my dad holding something i feared.  
"Stop with your goddamned ass licking already!", i cried out. " Alice and i almost died today."  
"Don't be such a cunt, Liz!" , said my dad wasted in his chair that had the smell of shit and booze." It's just working!"  
"Fuck you!", i replied. "I'm glad that mom died because you're such a piece of shit! She was kidnapped and you didn't gave a single fuck about her… i guest that you only care about Alice when that whore won't give you ass! Sometimes i wished you dropped dead!"

I closed the door to my tiny split room and cried. Alice was with me since it was her room too. Alice hugged me and she was sad that i was that sad too.

"What are we gonna do?", asked Alice.  
" I don't know. I hope that this Wesker guy is truthful about that job.", i replied.

That cunt knocked on my door and said : " Can i just tell you my good news?". I opened the door.

"What?", I grinned through my teeth.

She sat with her piss smelling item in her hand.

" Your dad and i are going to get married.", said that bitch.  
" Bullshit!", i barked.  
" No, it's true!", she responded. "Isn't that great?"  
" I won't let you, you fucking whore!", i said out of anger.  
" It won't matter anyway", she whispered while showing what was the piss smelling item.

It was a Pregnancy Test. It was positive. I pushed her off my bed and dragged her out of my room and screamed madly " Get the fuck out of here! ". I panted , locked the door to our room i cried like never and i had cried before. Alice was traumatized my how much i cracked. I always told her to stay strong and to see me broken was maybe unthinkable for her.

"You know what i want for my birthday, sis?", she said after a long silence.

I couldn't talk much and so i just nodded.

" I want that we live tougher in our own apartments." she said cheerfully. " Just the two of us. No touchy drunk daddy nor bitches. And if they die, that'd be great you know…"

I liked the idea. Plus, the job opportunity gave me more freedom. And so i called Wesker to make a rendez-vous with him at the Starbucks near the Quartier des Spectacles. He was early. He already got himself a Latte and sat in those really comfy leather chair and almost blended with his long leather jacket. I made him a hand gesture to say that my sister and i really one of those Pumpkin Spice Latte. I sat down blushing that i was facing what was going to be my boss.

" So, i see that you have made up your mind already." , he said calmly.

Alice was chewing her Pumpkin Sugar Cookie while looking at me with her adorable silly smile.

"Yes, sir!", i replied. "I will take your offer. However, i hope it's not too much to ask a favor from you."  
"Go on…I am listening.", he responded.

I explained with the best i could that would not raise any suspicions to explain the situation at my current house in Hochelaga-Maisonneuve.

" I want to get rid of the drunk and his fiancee so they would never be able to reach either of us.", I said. "I just need to have some equipment so no one could ever trace me back for what i want to do."

And just like that, i was ready to do the unthinkable. I had a few friends from work that helped me out to move out and i wore this beautiful black uniform with a few hints of red. I like red. This is my favourite color. I felt like embracing this color. Fortunately, i did this at my friends's house. The day before i moved, I bought a bottle of hair dye with the color "Power Reds". I dyed my blond hair and look at myself with my new color in nothing but my cute stripped red and black pair of boy shorts with black lace and a red ribbon and that white shirt with the words " Come away with me". A new life was opening up to me.

When we moved, i made sure that i had everything that my sis and i owned. I was wearing the full uniform that the U.S.S. gave me and i was untraceable. After i was able to take out everything i could, that bitch spotted me.

"Who's there?" she screamed and took a knife from the kitchen.

She charged at me and i disarmed her and automatically stabbed her repeatedly and stepped away. She fell to the floor and bleed out. My dad was dreaming because he drank more then his daily 1,14L Jack because he had bought two bottles of 1,75L. Fortunately, he had his second bottle in his hand. I broke the empty bottle and gutted him with the same knife that killed my step mother. I took all his reserve of Jack Daniel's and poured it all over the apartment and set it on fire with my Dad's cigarettes.

After a few weeks, i moved to Griffin Town. I live in the William in the unity 303 which is according to the web site the B2 model. I took the La Press journal and it was written that " a woman murdered his husband with a knife and proceeded to kill herself after setting the apartment on fire". It was glorious that Charles back at my new jobs had been able to remove any connections to my dad for both Alice and I. With this move, we were out of the suspect list. Back at the job, i was asked to choose a code name. Looking back at the murder, i think i deserved the nickname of "the Red Queen".


End file.
